The Lively Household of SanadaFukubucchou
by Angel's Angel
Summary: It was just one day when Kunizaku decided to bring both his grandchildren to his shougi friend's house... and Kumiko certainly didn't expect this


_**Hmm... I do not own Prince of Tennis!**_

* * *

_**Sanada Fukubucchou's Lively Household**_

"Kumiko, wake up."

"… 5 more minutes…"

"I said wake up."

"… but it's a holiday today…" Tezuka then sighed and turned to the glass of water in his hand before pouring it over the sleepy Kumiko.

"ONII-CHAN!"

Ayana, who was making tea in the kitchen, giggled when she heard her daughter's voice boomed throughout the house followed by sound of running footsteps upstairs.

"My, my, it's always lovely to see Kunimitsu and Kumiko so lively in the morning."

"Kunimitsu does have a habit of waking his little sister a bit harshly, especially when she wouldn't wake up." Kuniharu said, smiling as he heard his daughter yelling things to his son about waking her up with cold water. Both parents then heard the door slid open and saw Kunikazu walking it while looking towards the ceiling.

"I believe Kunimitsu succeeded in waking Kumiko up?"

"Yes, he just did."

"I wanted to bring them to my friend's house today."

"Your shougi friend Sanada-san?"

"Yes, but don't tell both of them that. I said I'll only bring them out to a friend's house."

"But I thought his grandson is…"

"I heard he's Kumiko's teammate, so it'll be just fine. Old friend just wanted to see both of them, I heard Kumiko came over there before for bonding time with her teammates, Genemon told me about how well behaved she is, although he did say she looks a bit scared of him somewhat after he had asked her to play shougi with him."

"Jii-chan, what are you talking about?" All the adults turned their heads and saw the two youngsters walking down the stairs, the younger holding onto the elder's hand.

"Nothing at all, are you ready to go now?"

"Well, nii-chan told me to get ready, but he didn't exactly say anything about where we're going…"

"The three of us are going out, what do you think?" Kunikazu then smiled when Kumiko turned her head to him with sparkling eyes.

"Really? Me and onii-chan are going to go out with jii-chan? Really really?"

"Yes, Kumiko, I thought it'd be a good thing to bring you and Kunimitsu to meet an old friend of mine."

"Waii waii, together with ojii-chan!" Kumiko cheered before Tezuka placed both of his hand on Kumiko's shoulder to keep her down.

"Alright then, we better go now, my friend is probably waiting."

"We'll be going now, kaa-san, tou-san."

"Be careful on your way, don't get into trouble!"

"Bye-bye, kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Then the eldest Tezuka, together with the two young Tezukas started walking. While Tezuka tried to keep Kumiko to stay on path.

"So, who is this friend of yours, jii-chan? Is he like fukubucchou's grandfather?" Kumiko asked, shuddering at the thought of her vice-captain's grandfather. Kunikazu then laughed and patted Kumiko's head.

"Well, wouldn't he be like Genemon? We are all old people after all."

"But last time I went there, even though I kept saying that I can't play shougi…"

"Genemon is a man who likes to get what he wants, after all. Very much like his grandson."

"Fukubucchou is nicer…"

"When I knew you were at Genemon's house, I was surprised. You haven't told me about the whole story, Kumiko."

"Bucchou was being bucchou again and saying that we needed to go on another 'bonding trip' and said that this time we'll stay over in one of the member's house. We were thinking about whose house is big enough for us to stay, at first we decided on our house, but then bucchou told us there's onii-chan home… and then finally we decided on fukubucchou's house."

"I see… Genemon told me all of you woke up pretty early in the morning?"

"Genemon jii-chan is the one who woke us up, I was sleeping pretty well too… I was too scared he might do something if I won't wake up…"

"That's Genemon for you. Stubborn old friend." Kunikazu laughed as Kumiko sighed.

"Then I got to know fukubucchou's nephew, did you know he has a nephew, jii-chan, nii-chan?"

"Well, I've heard about Genemon's grandson having a son, but I've never really met him."

"He likes to bug fukubucchou, it was funny seeing him so mad like that. Both Kirihara-kun and I laughed so much before being told to sit."

"Alright then, here we are." Tezuka saw his sister's face loosing a few colors when they stopped and wondered why.

"B-But jii-chan! This is fukubucchou's house!" Ah, so that is why his sister looks so scared. But indeed, going to Sanada's house might be a bit… perhaps it's because he's from a different school.

"Well, I did mention I wanted to bring both of you to an old friend's house, right?"

"But Sanada fukubucchou's house… I don't want to go in…"

"Genemon was looking forward to meeting you though."

"But jii-chan…"

"Don't worry, Genemon's a man full of pride, and both of you can talk with his grandson."

_What does his action have to do with pride?_

"I hope fukubucchou's home… I really do. Please let fukubucchou be at home." Kumiko said as she clasped her hand together in a prayer before being pushed forward by her brother towards the entrance of the house. Kumiko is now holding onto Tezuka's shirt as she tried her best to hide behind her older brother before freezing when the door to the house opened.

"Ah, Kunikazu, you're finally here." Kumiko then peered out from Tezuka's back and saw Sanada's grandfather nodding at hers before turning his head to her direction as Kumiko quickly hide behind Tezuka once again.

"This must be your grandson, I heard he's at the same grade as Genichirou."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is that your granddaughter I saw behind him?" Kumiko peeked out again and smiled nervously at the Sanada elder.

"Hello, Genemon jii-chan." Sanada's grandfather beamed at her and she couldn't help but hide behind Tezuka once again.

"Well then, come on in, come on in, we still haven't settle our score on shougi, Kunikazu."

"I know that, Genemon. Is your grandson home?"

"Oh yes, he's inside right now. Playing with Sasuke." Kumiko then covered her mouth, almost bursting into laughter, her vice-captain playing with his nephew? More like her vice-captain's nephew is playing again with her vice-captain. Kumiko giggled for a bit before straightening up when Genemon turned his head to her.

"You've taught her well, Kunikazu. I never knew your granddaughter plays kendo."

"I used to tell her about kendo, but nowadays she just plays tennis with her brother, it was a shame."

"Ojii-chan, you did say I'm a girl…" Kumiko whispered as Genemon burst into laughter. Tezuka could see now why his sister started to be scared of Sanada's grandfather, it's more like Sanada's grandfather is trying to treat Kumiko as his own, but failing. Perhaps for this time, he'll let his sister hide behind him, he agreed with his sister for this once, that Sanada is a nicer person than his grandfather.

"Oh jii-chan? We have guests?" Sasuke said as he let his head out from one of the rooms.

"Don't make ruckus after this, Kunikazu and I are going to play shougi." Sasuke then noticed Tezuka and Kumiko behind his grandfather and slip his head back into the room.

"Oi old man, isn't she your teammate?"

"Don't call me old man!" Sanada's voice boomed from the room as Sasuke slipped out and ran away. Kunikazu then laughed and turn to his friend.

"I'm guessing that's your grandson's son?"

"He is. He likes to get into trouble with Genichirou, I don't know where he got that from." Sanada then walked out from the room, glaring towards the direction Sasuke just went to before turning around to see Kumiko, Tezuka, as well as their grandfathers at the hall.

"You must be one of Kumiko's teammates, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kunikazu said as Sanada quickly bowed in greetings.

"I'm Sanada Genichirou, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tezuka-san."

"I've heard about you from my granddaughter when she talks about her teammates." Sanada then turned towards Kumiko who just grinned sheepishly at him before taking shelter behind her brother once again.

"Are you going to play shougi, jii-san?"

"I am, you go and company Kunikazu's grandchildren."

"Yes, jii-san." When Kunikazu and Genemon sat near the garden to play shougi, Kumiko, Tezuka and Sanada went inside the room Sanada was previously occupying and Kumiko fell to the floor exhausted when Sanada finally closed the door.

"… I never felt so scared before…" Kumiko said as both Sanada and Tezuka sighed when Kumiko turned at them with tears in her eyes.

"Tarundarou."

"But fukubucchou…" Kumiko whined as her lips trembled.

"Jii-san actually just wanted to know you better… he really likes you."

"But why does he have to always ask me to play shougi with him even though I kept saying I can't…?"

"… Stop whining Kumiko, before I told you to go run laps." Sanada said sternly as Kumiko nodded in defeat.

"Yes fukubucchou…"

"Now sit properly." Tezuka said as Kumiko fixed her sitting position before leaning against Tezuka.

"… What do we do now?"

"…" A head then peeked in into the room and the stoic expression of Sasuke can be seen before turning towards his uncle.

"You must be pretty boring, old man. You're not even talking… even though she's your teammate…"

"Don't call me old man!" Kumiko, who was worried their grandfathers might be disturbed from their shougi game, asked.

"… Do you have cards, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke then waved a pack of cards in his hand before sticking his tongue out at the fuming older Sanada.

"Let's play go fish then, it's been than nothing…. Can we?" Tezuka thought for a minute and nodded.

"Alright, let's play go fish then! Don't start being a sore loser when you lose, .san."

"Why you…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_All was well_

* * *

_**This story is rather old, but there's no harm is uploading it, right?**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


End file.
